legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn's Early Light
The Dawn's Early Light, also referred by Albert Apple as the Light From the Lord, is the secret supernatural weapon appeared which shall plays a significant part in the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. ''Overview The Dawn's Early Light was designed and controlled by Selina Strawberry, who is the Order of Flourish's second in command. She produced it and kept it under a secret place. In Selina's design, this shall wipe out some certain humans with no compassion in their heart, leaving those with love, kindness and compassion alive while wiping the potential dark side inside them. It is also used as a cure to heal the Croatoan Virus hence it lost control, as the overall Order is rather cautious on the virus matter and doesn't want it to cause some demonic plague. Power and Abilities Croatoan Cleansing The Dawn's Early Light can be used upon every non-perfect Croatoan Virus in case that they lost control over it, and yet overusing such effect shall shorten its owner's lifespan and damage their sanity, especially if its host is not immortal. In the ''Order of Strawberry spinoff, after discovering the reckless actions of Alexandar Apricot and the consequence it (seemly) caused, Selina first used the Dawn's Early Light to the New York Chemical Weapon incident to heal infected citizens, managed to save more citizens before the death toll rose more and more. However, Selina became more and more bitter and paranoid as a result of this, and the Feast of Apollo only amplified it. The Dawn's Early Light is later sealed inside Selina's right eye in order to keep it safe. ''Ultimate Purification and her Croatoan clones.|340px]]Later, in the final battle of ''Harvest Saga against Phyllis Peach, Selina used the Dawn's Early Light's full power as her last resort to destroy Phyllis' clone army and cleanse the latter from its Croatoan Form, regarding it as an act to repent every sins she had committed. Selina managed to weaken every Phyllis clones and cleansed the infected Alliance of Freedom soldiers with it, before finding out the true Phyllis and threw her along with Selina herself into the fall, causing damage strong enough to destroy Phyllis' fusion form, her Croatoan infection and the essence of Dark Arzonia, allowing Ichabod Crane and Calvin Cranberry to unleash their final attacks, killing Phyllis once and for all. After the death of Phyllis, Selina seemly died of overusing of her power before dissolving into photons. Later, Selina had revived and revealed that the Croatoan Virus inside her had reached its perfection, meaning Selina is now immune to the side effects of the Dawn's Early Light, and she had become an immortal. ''Trivia *Here's some archived information before Dawn's Early Light has its setting changed. **(Archived'') This item's effect was based on a environmental theory which concerned the global warming on Venus. Many believed that Venus was once a planet with life like Earth, but its greenhouse gases had exceeded so much that it trapped every sun radiations shone upon the planet. After a long period of time, Venus became the hottest planet in our solar system and its surface became a living hell. Many people endorsing environmental protection saw Venus as the Earth's bad ending if humans don't take any actions on the global warming. Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Destructive Items Category:CIS Productions Category:Biological Weapons Category:Weapon Category:Items Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Evil Creations Category:Evil Light Category:Elementals Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga Category:Order of Flourish